The Jellicle School Life
by AlliahGrace17
Summary: Demeter and Macavity are a couple now. But will they stay a cute couple, or will a few big mistakes change all that? Plus a bunch of sub plots involving all of the Cats characters. Hope you enjoy!
1. List of Characters

**Hey everyone! This is a list of the characters in my story and the grades they are in. Um you'll have to pretend they are humans because I also put down the color of their hair...just so it can be easier for you guys to picture them :D**

**7th GRADE**

Jemima Jenkins Black with Reddish tint

Pouncival Logan (Pounce) Brown

Electra Sims (Ellie) Brown

Etcetera Sowon (Etcy) Dirty Blonde

**8TH GRADE**

Mungojerrie Bishop (Jerrie) Dark Red

Tumblebrutus Brown (Tumble) Brown

Rumpleteazer McCray (Teazer) Red

Mistoffelees Quaxo (Misto) Black

Victoria Woods (Vic or Toria) Blonde

**9TH GRADE**

Coricopat Gregory (Cori) Black

Tantomile Gregory (Tanto) Black

George Bailey Foxx (Bailey) Brown

**Bryanah **Exotica Harris Black

**10TH GRADE**

Demeter Lee (Dem or Demi) Golden blond

Tugger Parker (Tugs (rarely used!)) Dirty blond

Alonzo Smith (Lonz) Black

Admetus Yorke Brown

**11TH GRADE**

Cassandra Harris (Cassie) Brown

Bombalurina Lee (Bomba) Golden blond with red streaks

Macavity Parker (Mac) Blackish reddish

Munkustrap Parker (Munku or Straps) Black

**12TH GRADE**

Jellylorum Fisher (Jelly) Brown

Jennyanydots Brooks (Jenny) Brown

Asparagus O'Donnell (Gus Jr.) Brown

Skimbleshanks West (Skimble) Gingery Red


	2. Chapter 1

"Hey Demeter! How was your summer?" Alonzo Smith asked his best friend.

Demeter Lee smiled. "Hey, Alonzo! Summer was awesome! However, it wasn't the same as school, though. I missed everyone." Then she looked around. "Can you actually believe we're in tenth grade, Lonz?"

"I know," Alonzo said. "But please don't break into the whole 'It seems like yesterday, we were going off to kindergarten' thing."

Demeter giggled. "Don't worry. My mom already gave me that routine this morning. Not my best moment. So how was your summer?"

"Not bad—but I did make the football team," Alonzo said.

"Omigod, that's great!" Demeter exclaimed. "And you know what's even better? I'll be cheering you on hopefully—I'm thinking about trying out for cheerleading."

"That's awesome, Demi!" Alonzo said, hugging Demeter.

Not too long, their hug was cut short when Demeter's boyfriend, Macavity Parker, walked up to them and pushed Alonzo off.

"Hey babe," Macavity said to Demeter, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her full on her lips.

Getting the message, Alonzo said, "I'll see ya in class, Demi." Then he quickly walked away, trying not to mess with Macavity's wrath.

Macavity, keeping his arm snaked around Demeter's waist, walked her over near the garbage can. "Can you tell me why you were hugging Alonzo, Demeter?" he asked in an unfriendly tone. His arms let go of her waist and was now grasping on her arms.

Demeter looked away. But she quickly looked back into Macavity's eyes once he violently shook her.

"It was nothing, Mac, it's not like we kissed or anything," Demeter explained.

Macavity's grip tightened. "Let me just make one thing clear, Demeter Lee. I don't like you hanging out with that boy. It makes me look bad. You're mine now, and no longer Alonzo's."

Demeter's eyes watered as she tried to free her self from Macavity's grasp. "But I never went out with Alonzo. We're just friends."

Macavity pulled Demeter sharply. "Stay away from Alonzo. Got it?"

Demeter started to cry. "Okay, yes, I get it, Mac, please let go!"

Macavity let go. Then he pushed Demeter against the wall. "You better." Then he finally let go of her and walked into the school.

Demeter lowered herself onto the ground and started to cry.

Meanwhile, somewhere inside the school, Macavity's brother, Munkustrap Parker was watching the whole thing between his brother and Demeter. No one ever knew his true feelings for Demeter. And to see her get hurt broke his heart—especially if she was getting hurt from his own brother. So Munkustrap headed outside where Demeter was and knelt beside her. "Are you okay?" he asked gently.

Demeter looked at Munkustrap. She never understood why he was so nice to her—especially since his brother was dating her. But she sniffed and said, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Munkustrap handed her a tissue. "You know, a guy as selfish and ruthless as Macavity doesn't deserve a nice girl like you," he said nicely.

Demeter smiled politely and dried her tears. Then as soon as she was feeling better she stood up. "Listen, Munkustrap. Thank for your help and kindness, but I don't think you should be so nice to me anymore."

"Why not?" Munkustrap asked.

"Because if I'm seen with any boy other than him, they'll be finished," Demeter said. "Besides, I'm not interested in you anyway."

"But—," Munkustrap started.

"No, I don't want to go out with you, Munkustrap," Demeter said. "Macavity loves me, and I love him, and it would be wrong to betray him. So please stay away from me!" Demeter walked off, leaving Munkustrap to recollect his thoughts.

Meanwhile, in the school, Etcetera Sowon was in the seventh grade hallway, looking at her schedule and trying to find where her new locker was. She was beaming. _So long, elementary school_, Etcetera thought as she walked down the hall searching for locker #129. _Hello, junior high. Say goodbye to the same teacher every class and hello to different teachers every class. Say goodbye to cubby holes and hooks and hello to lockers of our very own. Say goodbye to lunch boxes and hello to the school lunch (even if the school orders in from restaurants). Say goodbye to—_

"Hi Etcetera!" a girl with brown hair exclaimed, interrupting Etcetera's thoughts.

Etcetera turned around and saw who the voice belonged to. It was Electra Sims, her BFF since the fourth grade.

"Omigod, hi Electra!" Etcetera bounced up and down. "Can you actually believe we're in junior high now?"

"I know, it's so cool just to be standing in this hallway," Electra said. "Goodbye to the same teacher in every class..."

"And hello to different teachers every class," Etcetera finished.

"Goodbye to cubby holes and hooks..."

"Hello to lockers of our very own."

"Goodbye to lunch boxes..."

"And hello to school lunch."

"Goodbye to Barbies..."

"And hello to _boys_!" Etcetera finished with a huge smile.

"God, Etcy, did you put too much energy sugar in your cereal today?" Electra asked with a smile.

"Of course not," Etcetera said, walking down the hall. Electra followed her. "I had an omelet with ham and cheese, and a low fat vanilla latte. Of course my chef cooked the omelet with egg beaters instead of regular eggs. And the latte had low fat syrup and 2 % milk."

Electra sighed. "You and your nutrition habits, Etcetera. How many times do I have to tell you that you're not fat?"

"I know, I know," Etcetera said, rubbing her flat tummy. "But lots of people in junior high drink lattes. And my mom thinks I should have eggs for breakfast. So I asked my chef to make me an omelet."

"Name one person in junior high that drinks lattes," Electra said, putting her hands on her hips.

Etcetera pointed to herself. Electra rolled her eyes.

"Come on, let's try to find our lockers," Electra said. She stopped at a nearby set of lockers. "This locker says 133..." Electra walked down to 127. "Okay, here is mine. Now let's find yours."

"Omigod, your locker is right next to mine," Etcetera said. "I'm locker 129! We're locker neighbors!"

"Awesomeness!" Electra said as she fumbled with the lock. Then on the first try, Electra got the locker opened. She grabbed her Blackberry and checked out the time. "Oh good, we have time to decorate our lockers."

"Perf," Etcetera said, grabbing her hot pink backpack. She grabbed a hot pink locker shelf, a locker mirror, locker wallpaper, and a mini calendar. Electra grabbed the same things out of her backpack, except hers were purple.

After about five minutes, they were done decorating.

"Wow, this locker looks awesome!" Etcetera said. "I must say, I did a pretty good job."

Suddenly, the warning bell rang.

"Yes! We have the same homeroom," Electra said, looking at both hers and Etcetera's schedules. "And our homeroom is this way." Electra pointed to a classroom at the other end of the hallway.

As Etcetera walked to homeroom with Electra, she thought, _Great lockers, awesome teachers (from what I've heard). Man, how great is junior high?_


	3. Chapter 2

"Helloooo? Earth to Bombi?" Cassandra Harris said to Demeter's older sister in their homeroom class.

Bombalurina Lee's mind snapped back to reality. "Oh, sorry Cassandra, whad'ya say?"

"I was asking you what's wrong," Cassandra said, twirling one of her chocolate brown locks of hair. "You seem worried."

"That's because I am," Bombalurina said. "When I saw Demeter in the hallway before homeroom, she looked like she's been...I dunno. I could see tear stains on her cheeks."

"Well maybe she was yawning a lot," Cassandra suggested.

Bombalurina gave her a look. "You serious?"

"What? I'm just trying to help."

Just then, Bombalurina's boyfriend, Rum Tum Tugger, who was simply called "Tugger", came over to Bombalurina.

"Hey, baby," Tugger said, hugging her.

"Hi, Tugger," Bombalurina said, pecking him on the cheek.

Tugger reached across Bombalurina to fist pound Cassandra.

"Hey, Tugs, do you know what's wrong with Demeter by any chance?" Bombalurina asked him.

"Yeah, in fact, I was coming over here to tell you," Tugger said. "Something happened between her and Macavity."

"How did you know this?" Bombalurina asked him.

"Straps told me," Tugger said, referring to his older brother. "He tried to comfort Demeter afterwards."

"Aw, how sweet of him," Bombalurina said. "I don't see why she hates him so much."

"Me neither," Tugger said. Then as Cassandra turned back to her chapter book to give them some privacy, Tugger lowered his voice. "Hey, Bomba, why does Demeter hate me as well?"

Bombalurina sighed. "I don't think she hates you. It's because she's dating Macavity. And you know how much Macavity hates you."

Tugger nodded. If there was one thing Macavity hated more than Demeter hanging out with other boys, it was his own younger brother Tugger.

"But actually, I think she wants to be your friend, though," Bombalurina continued. "But if she ever befriended you..." Bombalurina didn't even need to finish the sentence. Tugger already understood.

While Bombalurina and Tugger were talking, Cassandra couldn't help but overhear. _Aw, it's nice to see Rum Tum Tugger with a softer side,_ she thought. _Huh, I wonder why he never expresses that side to anyone else _but _Bombalurina._

Suddenly the bell rang. It was time to go to first period.

As Bombalurina walked to her locker, she spotted Macavity down the hall at his locker. Even though Bombalurina was going out with Tugger, she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to go out with Macavity. Bombalurina secretly thinks that Macavity is fine (next to Tugger, of course), and normally, she would stand at her locker, staring at him.

But today, Bombalurina marched right to him and told him off. Macavity saw her approaching.

"If this is about your sister, I don't wanna hear it," Macavity said, trying to blow Bombalurina off.

"No, you're gonna listen, Macavity," Bombalurina said, standing tall to him. "Nobody treats my sister like how you did this morning. So what if she has some guy friends? Nothing romantic is going on between them. You flirt sometimes with other girls, and you don't see Demeter pushing you against a trash bin. Demeter is a girl. She is not your property, and she is not your slave. She is her own person. And you cannot and will not make her decisions. She can do that on her own."

Macavity stood there, frowning at Bombalurina. It almost looked like he was about to do something to Bombalurina, but instead he slammed his locker and stormed past her.

When the bell rang for first period to start, Electra looked at her watch. _Where is Etcetera?_

Just before the teacher, Mr. Lowe, could take roll, a knock was at the door. After Mr. Lowe talked to the woman at the door, he ushered in a petite looking girl with black, reddish-tinted hair and big black eyes. She looked new.

"Everyone, this is Jemima Jenkins," Mr. Lowe said, gesturing to the girl. "She's new to Lakewood. Please make her feel at home." Then he said, "Jemima, why don't you take a seat between Electra and Pouncival."

Electra's eyes widened. Then she raised her hand. "But Mr. Lowe, that's Etcetera's seat."

"Is Miss Sowon here, Miss Sims?" Mr. Lowe asked.

Electra sunk down in her seat.

Jemima made her way back to the seat between Electra and Pouncival, who just so happened to be Electra and Etcetera's crush.

Finally, Etcetera showed up at the door. She looked frazzled.

"Sorry, Mr. Lowe, I was in the bathroom," Etcetera explained. As she gave Mr. Lowe her tardy card, she mouthed to Electra, _Where's my seat?_ Electra shrugged. Etcetera cringed. The only other open desk left was the one directly in front of Mr. Lowe's desk.

"Please take a seat, Miss Sowon," Mr. Lowe said, gesturing to the desk.

Etcetera sighed and plopped down in the seat.

When Electra saw Jemima look at Pouncival, he smiled at her. Jemima smiled back. Electra fumed.

When first period was over, Etcetera and Electra walked to their lockers.

"Who does she thinks she is?" Etcetera said. "That was _my_ seat!"

"Well, it wasn't my fault, Etcy," Electra said. "Mr. Lowe should've given that new girl the seat at the front instead."

And speak of the new girl, Jemima walked up to them.

"Um, hi, Electra, can you tell me where Mrs. Russell's classroom is?" Jemima asked.

"Uh, no," Electra scoffed. She turned back to her locker.

"That's what you get for taking my seat," Etcetera said.

Suddenly, Pouncival approached them. "Don't be so rude, you guys." To Jemima, he said, "I'll help you find her room. It's on the eighth grade hallway." Then he gave her a huge smile.

Etcetera crossed her arms as she watched Pouncival walk off with Jemima. Electra frowned. _Who would've thought that junior high could be full of...jealousy?_


	4. Chapter 3

As soon as 4th period was over, Bombalurina spotted Demeter with Alonzo. She still looked pretty upset, but also looked like she was cheering up a little. Bombalurina smiled. She would have to thank Alonzo later.

Meanwhile, Demeter and Alonzo were walking to the cafeteria for lunch.

"Thanks for cheering me up, Alonzo," Demeter said as they got their food. "I'm feeling much better."

"No prob," Alonzo said. "Whenever you need cheering up, I'll be there."

Demeter smiled.

Two tables over, Bombalurina was in a good mood—that is until she saw the last person she wanted to see. And that person looked p-i-s-s-e-d.

Tugger followed Bombalurina's gaze. "Oh no. That's not good."

Bombalurina held her breath. She was almost expecting Macavity to storm over there and yell at Demeter or something, but all he did was shake his head and walk away from the cafeteria.

Bombalurina let out her big breath. "Whew, I thought he was going to do something bad to Demeter in front of the whole school," she said.

"Yeah, he didn't do that, but that doesn't always mean that he won't do anything later," Tugger said.

Bombalurina nodded. As Macavity's little brother, Tugger knew Macavity's emotions and how not to get on his bad side.

Bombalurina turned to Tugger. "Why do you think Macavity hates you?" she asked.

Tugger sighed. "I dunno. I guess it's because I'm the little brother."

"But Munkustrap doesn't hate you, and you're his younger brother, too," Bombalurina said.

"That true, but Macavity also hates Munkustrap," Tugger said. "I wish he wouldn't be so hateful and rude to people, though. Lately, it's like a lot of people hate me." For the first time ever, Tugger pouted. Bombalurina has never seen Tugger like this. She gave him a hug. "I don't hate you," she said. Tugger smiled a little bit once Bombalurina kissed him on his lips.

"You really know how to make a guy feel better," Tugger said. "Thanks, Bombs."

Bombalurina flipped her golden blond hair behind her shoulder and smiled. "Yeah, I know I'm awesome."

Tugger scoffed. "I didn't say _that_!" They started laughing.

"Omigod, I don't believe this," Etcetera said. She could not believe her eyes.

"What's up?" Electra said, sitting down with her lunch.

"Pouncival is sitting with New Girl when he's _supposed _to be sitting with _us_!" Etcetera exclaimed.

"Well, you didn't exactly tell him to sit with us, Etcy," Electra said.

"Are you actually on New Girl's side?" Etcetera asked angrily.

Electra brown eyes widened. "No! Of course not!"

Etcetera loosened her mood. "I'm sorry, Ellie, I'm just..."

"Really upset?" Electra finished for her.

"You know me too well," Etcetera said. Then she looked at Jemima once again. "You better watch out, New Girl. 'Cuz if you mess with Etcetera Sowon, you'll immediately be voted off my island."

"Okay, seriously, Etcetera, you gotta quit talking to yourself," Electra said.

Etcetera looked alarmed. "I wasn't talking to myself!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Electra said, taking a bite of her turkey burger.

Meanwhile, Pouncival was sitting with Jemima, making her comfortable.

"So how do you like it so far at Lakewood?" Pouncival asked.

"It's really great," Jemima replied. "It's much better than my old school."

_Man, her voice is so graceful and gentle and sweet_, Pouncival thought. _She is so perfect for ya, Pounce. Wait, why do I keep talking to myself? I hope that I'm not the only one who does this. Uh oh, I think Jemima knows that I'm not listening. I'd better start nodding my head._

As Pouncival was nodding, Jemima looked confused. "Why are you nodding? I didn't even ask you a yes or no question?"

"I'm sorry, I was...talking to myself," Pouncival said.

Jemima giggled. "That's ok. Sometimes I talk to myself. So you're not the only one."

Pouncival looked up to the ceiling and mouthed, _Thank You!_ Jemima giggled again. Then she saw Etcetera frowning at her. Jemima sighed.

"What wrong, Jemima?" Pouncival asked.

"I dunno, it's just that...I think your friends don't like me all that much," Jemima said. "'Cuz the blonde one keeps frowning at me and the brunette refused to help me. I-I just don't know what I'm doing wrong."

"Calm down, Jem," Pouncival assured her. "They're probably just jealous of you."

"What for? I haven't done anything to make them jealous," Jemima said.

"Yeah, well, maybe they're jealous cuz I'm eating lunch with you and not them," Pouncival said. "And Etcetera doesn't really warm up to new people all that much. She's not like that."

Jemima nodded sadly.

"But don't worry. At least you have me," Pouncival said.

Jemima smiled slightly. Then she said, "Corny much?"

"I'm just saying!" Pouncival smiled. Then the two laughed.

_Yeah, at least I've got Pouncival_, Jemima thought.

As Exotica Harris was walking to gym, she tried to walk steadily to the gymnasium, but people kept pushing her out of the way. They were all saying, "Move it, niner!" and "Out of the way, freshman!" One person even made her drop her books.

Frustrated, Exotica bent down to pick them up, but she was helped by a tenth grader. She looked up and recognized him. It was Admetus Yorke, a friend of Coricopat's.

Admetus handed the books back to Exotica. "Thanks," she said. "It's kinda hard to keep a hold on these books through such a crowded hallway."

Admetus smiled at her. "You're welcome. I can totally understand. I dropped my books tons of times when I was a niner."

Exotica nodded.

"So what's your name?" Admetus asked.

"Exotica," she replied. "I'm Cassandra Harris's little sister." She figured she might as well tell him that since everybody else says it.

"Oh, really?" Admetus said. "So you're Exotica? Tugger told me about you."

"Tugger? As in Rum Tum Tugger?" Exotica said. "How does he know about me?"

"Um, I guess because Bombalurina is his girlfriend, and she is Cassandra's best friend," Admetus said.

"Oh, that's right," Exotica said.

Suddenly the bell rang.

"Oh, crud, I gotta hurry to gym," Exotica said, taking off.

"Alright, well see ya!" Admetus said, waving to her.

Exotica looked back and smiled.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi thanks to all of you all for reading my story! And special thanks to jelliclesoul635 and raptoregg64 for the great reviews!**

"Macavity, please! Let Alonzo go!" Demeter cried hysterically as Macavity punched and kicked Alonzo, who was already bleeding and almost unconscious. Once Macavity gave him one big punch, Alonzo was out. Demeter was crying hard.

But Macavity kept on punching. And when Demeter tried to stop him, all she ended up with was a bruise and a slightly broken nose.

"That oughta teach you not you not to disrespect me _ever_ again," Macavity told Demeter. Before Demeter could say anything, Macavity pushed her into a locker, and Demeter suddenly started to feel dizzy.

Even though Mistoffelees Quaxo was an eighth grader, he was in the high school building, trying to find a high school teacher to discuss a problem with, but as soon as he saw Macavity abusing Demeter, he started to look for Bombalurina. Sure enough, Mistoffelees found her—along with Tugger and Munkustrap.

"Bomba, you gotta come quickly!" Mistoffelees said. "Macavity is hurting Demeter—badly!"

"WHAT?" Bombalurina frowned. Then she stormed away from Tugger and Munkustrap.

Seconds later, Bombalurina was grabbing Macavity by his shirt.

"You evil, unfaithful, abusive, little—," Bombalurina screamed.

"Ahem." Bombalurina looked up to see Mr. Deuteronomy standing there with his arms crossed. Bombalurina blushed.

Five minutes later, after some 911 calls, Bombalurina was out of the office. Munkustrap, Tugger, and Mistoffelees were standing outside the door. Bombalurina looked out the window. Not only were there two ambulances, but a police car was there as well.

"So what did Mr. Deuteronomy say?" Mistoffelees asked.

"Did you get in trouble?" Munkustrap asked.

Bombalurina shook her head. "Uh uh. I didn't even get a detention, either."

"Cool. So, do you know the entire story about what happened between Macavity, Alonzo, and Demeter?" Tugger asked.

"Nope. But I need to know how it all started," Bombalurina. "And I also wanna know if Macavity gonna be expelled or sent to juvie."

Just then, Mrs. Henry, Mr. Deuteronomy's secretary, popped her head out of her office. "Bombalurina, can I see you for a minute, please? It's about Macavity and Demeter."

Bombalurina nodded and headed into Mrs. Henry's office.

"Okay, so what happened is that Macavity was punching Alonzo in the hall. Nobody else was there, except for Demeter. I don't know the reason why Macavity was punching Alonzo. But anyway, Alonzo became unconscious. Then Macavity started hitting Demeter, and then she became dizzy. Then that's when you came in. Does that answer all of your questions, sweetie?"

"Yes, but only about the fight," Bombalurina said. "What's going to happen with my sister and Alonzo?"

"She and Alonzo are going to be in the hospital overnight," Mrs. Henry said. "We've already notified your parents. She has a slightly broken nose and a few bruises, but she'll be alright. Neither she nor Alonzo have to go in comas."

"And what's going to happen to Macavity? Is he going to jail?" Bombalurina asked.

"He'll be taken in for some questions, and it's possible he'll get a juvenile record, but he won't be arressted," Mrs. Henry said. "He won't be expelled, either. He will be suspended."

Bombalurina sighed.

"And for now, we think it is best that Demeter should stay away from Macavity," Mrs. Henry continued.

"Okay, thank you, Mrs. Henry," Bombalurina said. Then she walked out of Mrs. Henry's office.

"What did Mrs. Henry say?" Tugger asked.

"She said that Demeter and Alonzo will be in the hospital overnight, and that neither one of them have to go in comas," Bombalurina said.

The boys breathed a sigh of relief.

"Wait, what about Macavity?" Munkustrap asked.

"Is he going to juvie?" Tugger asked.

"No, and he's not getting expelled, either," Bombalurina said. "That's what I'm upset about."

"Surely Demeter won't stay with Macavity now," Mistoffelees said.

_I hope not, Misto, I hope not,_ Bombalurina thought.

"Man, who would've thought that Macavity would cause trouble on the first day?" Mistoffelees said to his girlfriend Victoria Woods in the hallway the next day.

"I know," Victoria replied. "I still can't believe Macavity would do such a thing to his girlfriend."

"Me neither," Mistoffelees said.

Victoria looked away.

"What?" Mistoffelees asked. "Are you okay, Vic?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Victoria said. "I'm just glad I have you and not some other abusive guy for my boyfriend."

Mistoffelees took Victoria in her arms. "Me too, Vic, me too."

Victoria looked up into Mistoffelees's eyes and giggled. "We sound so cheesy."

Mistoffelees and Victoria broke out into hysterics.

Just then, Mistoffelees's friend, Mungojerrie Bishop, walked up to the two and saw them laughing.

"Oh, sorry to interrupt, I'll come back later," Mungojerrie joked, walking away.

_Think you got what it takes to be a Lakewood cheerleader? Sign up below and try out tomorrow and Thursday, and we'll see if you got what it takes._

"Are you seriously gonna try out for that?" Tantomile Gregory asked Exotica.

"Hey, I gotta get noticed somehow," Exotica said.

Tantomile giggled. "And you think trying out for cheerleading will do just that?"

"Hey, why not?" Exotica said. "I used to do gymnastics. Maybe I should."

"I dunno," Tantomile said.

"Come on, Tanto," Exotica said. "I'm in high school now. In eighth grade, I was such a nobody. And Cassandra's always been the pretty and popular one, too. I just don't wanna be stuck in her shadow."

"Well, maybe you should go for it," Tantomile reconsidered. "That's one trait about you that isn't like your sister."

Exotica looked confused.

"You can be pretty gutsy," Tantomile said.

Exotica lit up. "You really think so?"

"Yeah, of course," Tantomile said. "I would never have the guts to talk to a sophomore. Especially one that is friends with Rum Tum Tugger."

Exotica playfully rolled her eyes.

"You're so lucky that you have a popular older sibling," Tantomile said. "All I have is Coricopat."

Exotica giggled. "And he's only seven minutes older than you. Does that even count?"

Tantomile giggled. "Anyway, so have you and Admetus talked since then?"

"Yeah," Exotica said. "We IM'ed on Facebook. He's really nice. We both found out that we love spinach pizza and crab legs, jeans are our favorite article of clothing, and we both have arachnophobia."

Tantomile gave her a confused look.

"That means we both are afraid of spiders and things like that," Exotica explained.

"Sounds like you guys could be the next Bombalurina and Tugger," Tantomile joked.


	6. Chapter 5

"Hey, Bomba, sorry to hear about your sister," Jellylorum Fisher, a senior, said to Bombalurina after homeroom.

"Thanks, but I didn't know you cared so much," Bombalurina said.

"Well, I do now," Jellylorum said. "I feel bad about how I've treated her before."

"Well, you can put that on the card in the office," Bombalurina said.

"You're giving her a card?" Jellylorum asked.

"Yeah, and one for Alonzo, too. Mr. Deuteronomy let me keep them in the office," Bombalurina replied. "He wants everyone to sign them."

"Okay, think I'll have time to sign them before first period?" Jellylorum asked.

Bombalurina nodded.

As soon as Jellylorum left, Tugger came up to her. "If it's okay, can I be the last to sign Demeter's card?"

"Sure, but may I ask why?" Bombalurina asked.

Tugger sighed. "Cuz I don't want anyone to see what I'm gonna write to her—except for you and Demeter, of course."

"Wow, you actually trust me to read what you're writing to Demeter?" Bombalurina asked.

Tugger nodded. "Yeah, but I just don't trust anyone else."

Bombalurina smiled. "You're finally maturing, Tugs."

"What? You thought I was immature?" Tugger asked, surprised.

"No, I just meant—" Bombalurina started.

Tugger smiled smugly. "Gotcha."

Bombalurina gasped. Then she smacked Tugger playfully and laughed.

Once the day was over, Bombalurina went to the hospital to give Demeter and Alonzo their cards. Tugger accompanied her.

When they reached room #207, they saw Alonzo sitting up in the bed, watching television. He looked up and saw Bombalurina and Tugger standing in the doorway.

Alonzo smiled. "Hey, Bomba, Tugger."

"Hey, Alonzo," Bombalurina said. "Listen, we decided to give you this get well card."

"Yeah, and the entire school—well mostly the entire school—signed it," Tugger said.

"Oh my gosh, thanks," Alonzo said. "That's really nice of you."

"So how've you been holding up, buddy?" Tugger said, sitting at the foot of the hospital bed.

"I'm okay, but I'm having surgery today," Alonzo said. "I have a broken arm, but I'll be back the day after tomorrow."

"Okay, well we're glad you're okay, Alonzo," Bombalurina said. "Just remember we're praying for ya."

"Thanks," Alonzo said.

"Okay, well we better go give Demeter her card," Bombalurina said.

"Oh, wait, before you go," Alonzo said, "Do you guys happen to know what is going to happen to Macavity? Is he getting arrested?"

"No! And I'm really mad about that," Bombalurina replied. "He's getting suspended."

"Well, now that you told me that, I'll watch my back when he comes back," Alonzo said. "Okay, get out."

Tugger smirked. "Thanks."

Bombalurina giggled. "Good luck on your surgery, Alonzo."

"Thanks, bye, you guys," Alonzo said.

Moments later, Bombalurina and Tugger were at Demeter's door.

"Hey, Bomba, Tugger," Demeter said. "What're you guys doing here?"

"We came to give you a get-well card that the whole school signed," Bombalurina said.

"Omigosh, you guys are so sweet," Demeter said. She looked at Tugger. "I suppose you didn't sign it, huh?"

"No, actually, I did sign it," Tugger said.

"You care that much?" Demeter said.

Tugger nodded.

"Thanks, Tugger," Demeter said. "And I'm sorry for being so rude to you. It's just that…Macavity never liked you at all, and I thought that if I showed him that I like you—you know, as a friend—he would…" Demeter trailed off.

"It's okay, Demeter, I understand," Tugger said.

"Wow, I finally see a soft side of you, Tugger," Demeter said. "Oh, wait, Bomba is in the room."

Tugger and Bombalurina laughed.

"Hey, that wasn't a bad joke," Tugger said.

Demeter beamed.

Bombalurina squealed. "Oh, I'm so happy to see the two of you guys friends. Well, we better go."

"Yeah, feel better Demeter," Tugger said.

"Thanks you guys," Demeter said.

"Coricopat, you don't look so happy. What's wrong?" Admetus asked Coricopat Gregory the next day.

Coricopat sighed. "I dunno. It's like ever since Bailey and Tantomile had that school project last year, they've gotten so close."

Admetus looked in Coricopat's direction. "Oh, I see."

"Not only that, but after Tanto and I finish our homework, the phone rings. And you know how much I like answering the phone, right? Well, when I answer the phone, it's always Bailey going, 'Hi, Coricopat, it's Bailey. Is Tantomile available to come to the phone?' It's driving me insane!" Coricopat sighed heavily.

Just then, Bailey got up and patted Tantomile on the back. Tantomile smiled.

Admetus made gagging sounds. "Good luck, dude. I gotta go."

"See ya, Admetus," Coricopat sighed. _Why does my sister have to change so quickly?_

**A/N: Sorry it's kind of a small chapter. But I'll definitely have more tomorrow! :)**


	7. Chapter 6

_Dear Demeter, _

_I'm sorry that you and I haven't really seen eye to eye for the past four years. It's just that Macavity doesn't like me all that much, and it would really bother him if you and I are friends. So please forgive all I have done to you, and I hope I get a fresh start._

_I'm really sorry that my brother abused you. You don't deserve that kind of treatment. And I'm really sorry that my brother abused you. A nice sweet girl like you doesn't deserve that kind of treatment. Please feel better soon and I can't wait to see your sweet face in school again ;-)_

_From, Rum Tum Tugger_

_P.S. Don't think that just because I wrote you a nice note and called you sweet mean that I like you. I don't. Trust me._

At her house, Demeter smiled when she read Tugger's note. Maybe there was a soft side to him after all.

Wow, Teazer, I love your hair!" Victoria said to Rumpleteazer in the girls' locker room after PE was over.

Rumpleteazer McCray stroked her long red locks, which were now straight and shiny, and not in soft curls like they were before. "Thanks, Vic. Wish I could say the same for _your_ hair."

Victoria gasped, but she cracked up. She knew Rumpleteazer was just teasing.

"Don't worry, I love your hair, too," Rumpleteazer said, looking at Victoria's blonde soft curls.

"Thanks, it's nice to finally wear my hair in curls instead of straight," Victoria said.

"I bet'cha Misto will faint when he sees your hair," Rumpleteazer laughed, her big brown eyes laughing with delight.

"Ha ha," Victoria said. "And by the way, guys don't faint. They pass out."

Rumpleteazer nodded.

"So, how do you love the eighth grade so far?" Rumpleteazer asked.

"Omigod, eighth grade is _awesome_!" Victoria said. "It's easier to find classes, we're not sevies anymore—which is refreshing, I oughta tell ya—and the food is great, better than last year, I remember..."

While Victoria rattled on and on about how awesome eighth grade was, Rumpleteazer reached for her purse and tried to grab a mysterious thing. But Victoria caught her.

"What are you pulling out of your purse?" Victoria asked.

"Oh, you don't need to know," Rumpleteazer challenged.

Victoria tried to get past Rumpleteazer, but failed. Rumpleteazer was swift and too fast for her.

"Okay, fine, don't let me see," Victoria said, pretending to turn away.

But at the last second, Victoria quickly turned around and reached for the thing that was in Rumpleteazer's purse.

"Omigod, Rumpleteazer, I didn't even know that you own something like this!" Victoria exclaimed. "Awww my little tomboy is growing up!"

"Vic, please do not tell anyone about this," Rumpleteazer begged.

"Don't worry, I won't," Victoria assured her. "Now go ahead. Put some on."

Moments later, Victoria and Rumpleteazer walked out of the locker room and saw Mistoffelees, Tumblebrutus, and Mungojerrie.

"Hi," Mistoffelees said.

"Hi," Victoria said.

"Hi," Rumpleteazer said.

"Hi," Tumblebrutus said.

"Hi," Mungojerrie said.

"Hi," Tumblebrutus said again.

"Okayyy, now that we finished playing the 'hi' game, Mistress Victoria, may I escort you to Algebra 1?" Mistoffelees said in a fake British accent.

"Why, yes, of course you may, Master Mistoffelees," Victoria replied in an equally fake British accent. And off they went.

"Well, I gotta jet to English," Tumblebrutus said to Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer. "Late." This left Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer alone.

"So, shall we go to Science?" Mungojerrie asked his best friend.

"Sure and perfect timing, too," Rumpleteazer said. "If we hurry, we can put meatloaf in Miss Mason's seat."

"Teazer, where do you come up with the greatest ideas?" Mungojerrie said, putting a friendly arm around Rumpleteazer. Then he sniffed her. "Mmm, you smell really nice, Teazer." He sniffed her again. "Kinda like cherry blossoms."

"Thank you, Jerrie," Rumpleteazer said, blushing a little. _Yes, he noticed the perfume._

"Next!"

Exotica walked up to the mat in front of the table where the cheerleading captain, Kymberli Oken, and the co captains, Diane Adams and Arianna Robinson, were sitting.

"Hi, I'm Exotica Harris," Exotica introduced herself.

Being a junior, Arianna recognized her. "Oh yeah, you're Cassandra's little sister."

Trying not to frown, Exotica said, "Yeah, that's me."

"Well, go ahead and proceed," Kymberli said.

Exotica cleared her throat. "Black, black is our color! Red, red is another! Football, football is our game! Mess with us, we'll show no shame!" Then she did the hip swing with it. "You think you're bad, we know we're bad. You think you're bad, oh child, please." Then she jumped up and did a toe touch jump.

Kymberli, Diane, and Arianna wrote down some things on the clipboards.

"Okay that was pretty good," Kymberli said. "Are you ready to do your dance tryout?"

Exotica nodded and reached into her bag and gave Diane the CD.

When "Take It to the Maximum" came on, Exotica started tumbling and dancing and performing her awesome routine that she choreographed (with the help of Admetus of course).

When she finished with a split, some of the girls that have yet to tried out started applauding Exotica.

"Nice job," Diane said.

"Um, we will post the results on Friday," Kymberli said.

"Next!" Arianna shouted.

Later, after school, Admetus and Exotica were walking home.

"That was a good song you chose, Admetus," Exotica said.

"Well I do happen to be a good chooser of songs," Admetus said, patting himself on the back.

"At least you didn't choose any techno music," Exotica said. "It's really annoying."

"I know right?" Admetus agreed. "It's more annoying that time when Tugger kept playing the bagpipes in everyone's ear last year. It annoyed the heck out of Munkustrap, too."

Exotica giggled. Then she said, "So, Tugger must be like your best friend, huh?"

Admetus nodded. "Yeah pretty much. He and I are kinda alike in a sorta way."

Exotica looked slightly confused. "Um, no you're not."

Admetus cocked his head. "Oh really."

"Well, for starters, you are pretty average sized for a tenth grader, and you have meat on your bones. Tugger's so tall, he could be mistaken for someone who's almost seventeen, and no offense but he's kinda scrawny."

Admetus snickered. "Oh none taken—on Tugger's defense anyway."

Exotica continued. "He has almost of a dirty blond mane, and you have a very short brown haircut."

"Well—" Admetus started.

"And he's wayyyy too flirtatious," Exotica said.

"Well, I guess that's how he gets the girls," Admetus said. Exotica saw his shoulders drop slightly.

"Well not all girls fall for Tugger," Exotica said. "I mean, you're an excellent basketball player. And a good actor. I heard about your performance as the Great Rumpus Cat."

Admetus had a look that said, _you know about that?_

"And you are the best moonwalker I've ever seen," Exotica smiled.

"Ohhh, so you think my moves are pretty smooth, huh?" Admetus did a moonwalk on the sidewalk.

"Besides, I like boys that have short haircuts," Exotica said.

"Oh really? Because my mom convinced me and my dad and my little brother to get short haircuts last spring," Admetus said.

Exotica slightly frowned.

Admetus noticed it. "Hey what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing," Exotica lied. _Except for the fact that you didn't get my hint._

She walked up her driveway.

"See you tomorrow, Exotica!" Admetus waved.

Exotica slammed the door behind her, leaving Admetus confused.


	8. Chapter 7

On Demeter's and Alonzo's first day back, it was like they were celebrities. Everywhere they went, people talked to them and gave them gifts.

By the end of third period, Demeter received seven bouquets of flowers and Alonzo got five bouquets. He was having a hard time putting them in his locker—especially with his broken arm.

"Okay, you know what?" Alonzo said, sounding a bit frustrated. "I'm gonna go ask Mr. Edwards if I can put these flowers in his room. I'm gettin' tired of coming to my locker, trying to grab my books, and having to deal with all these flowers coming at me."

Demeter couldn't help but giggle. "Gosh, Alonzo, I didn't know you could sound so irritated."

"I'm not all that irritated...I guess," Alonzo said. He tried to grab his bouquets of flowers, but suddenly Admetus came by and grabbed them for him.

"Thanks, Admetus, and could you put those in Mr. Edwards's classroom for me?" Alonzo asked.

"Sure, no prob," Admetus said, walking down the hall. Then he turned around. "Oh, and welcome back."

"Thank you," Alonzo said. Then he shut his locker. "Demeter, can you do me a big favor and—"

"Carry your books to your next class?" Demeter finished his sentence. "You're lucky I'm in the same science period as you are." Demeter took his books from his arms and piled them on top of her own books. "That's what friends are for."

/\/\

"Dude, Straps!" Tugger yelled as he took a seat at lunchtime. Then he rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers in front of his brother's face. "Man, Straps, snap out of it!"

Suddenly Munkustrap's brain came back to Earth. Tugger caught his brother staring at Demeter.

"Dude, you've got it bad," Tugger said.

"Yeah, well what's it to ya, Tugs?" Munkustrap said, trying not to blush.

"Don't you think you should move on?" Tugger said. "She's taken."

"Yeah, well not only is her boyfriend our rebellious brother, but he's an abusive psycho," Munkustrap explained.

Tugger's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "You did _not_ just call our brother a psycho!"

Munkustrap's own eyes widened. "Well I'm sorry, but I just don't think he treats Demeter the way she should be treated. A good boyfriend would never abuse his girlfriend or his girlfriend's best friend. I know I wouldn't."

Just then, Bombalurina walked to their table. "You wouldn't what?" she asked as Tugger kissed her cheek. Bombalurina grimaced. Normally she wouldn't, but she felt kind of uncomfortable when Tugger kisses her in front of his own brother.

"He said he wouldn't ever abuse his girlfriend like Macavity does to Demeter," Tugger blurted out.

Bombalurina frowned. "I swear, if that freak steps foot into this school, I am sooo gonna fix his wagon!"

Just then, Tumblebrutus and Pouncival, who were just walking by, overheard Bombalurina and stopped.

"Hey, I didn't know Macavity had a wagon," Pouncival said.

"Yeah and why would you fix it, Bomba?" Tumblebrutus added. "I thought you were mad at him."

Tugger tried to choke back a laugh.

"Guys, when Bombalurina said that she's gonna 'fix Macavity's wagon', it's just a figure of speech," Munkustrap explained while trying not to snicker.

"Yeah, it means that I'm gonna flatten him like road kill," Bombalurina added.

"Ohhh, I get it," Pouncival said, nodding. Then he turned to Tumblebrutus. "Hey, you know what? We can make a song about that."

"What? Bombalurina flattening Macavity like road kill?" asked Tumblebrutus.

"No, no, no, about the fixing his wagon," Pouncival said. "It could sound like this—"

Suddenly, Pouncival started singing to a blues tune.

"Well, ol' cranky Bomba...is fixing Macavity's wagon...but not literally!" Pouncival sang, slightly off-key and with his eyes closed.

He paused. Everybody had a weird look on their face. So Pouncival made a guitar noise and walked to the food line to get his food.

Tumblebrutus shook his head and followed.

"Man, ya gotta love lowerclassmen," Tugger said, laughing.

/\/\

"Dudes, you shoulda heard Pouncival five minutes ago," Tumblebrutus said as he sat down at his lunch table. "He was singing to the 11th graders."

Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer, Mistoffelees, and Victoria all laughed.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't hate on my voice," Pouncival said, sitting down.

Just then, Jemima walked by. "Hey, um, Pouncival, is it okay if I sit with you and your friends?"

"Sure, go ahead," Pouncival said, scooting over to give Jemima more room. Then he turned to everyone else. "Everybody, this is Jemima. Jemima this is Tumblebrutus, Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer, Victoria, and Mistoffelees. They're all eighth graders."

"Nice to meet you all," Jemima said, smiling.

For a moment, everyone sat there and ate their lunch. Then Victoria spoke up and said, "So, Jemima, how do you like the school?"

"Actually, this is the first day at the school that I've actually felt happy," Jemima said. "No, the first day I met Pounce is. But it's only because of Electra and Etcetera." Jemima turned around and saw the two sitting at a different table with a whole bunch of other girls.

"It's not that I wanna be popular or anything like that," Jemima said. "It's just that when I tried to be friendly to them, they just treated me like I shoved mud in their mouths. You get what I'm saying?"

"Oh, I get it," Rumpleteazer said.

"And besides, though I've known Etcetera for about three years now, I still can't figure out why she acts so...possessive."

"Well, whatever the reason is, I just don't see why she hates me so much," Jemima said.

"Well, we don't hate you," Victoria said, giving Jemima a friendly hug. "Even though we just met you."

The others nodded in agreement.

"Aw, thanks, you guys," Jemima said, smiling.

"But if you are coming back next year, I must warn ya," Mungojerrie said. "Algebra 1 is _much_ harder then pre-algebra…"

/\/\

As Demeter closed her locker, Munkustrap appeared from behind it.

"Hey Demeter," Munkustrap said.

Demeter smiled. "Hi Munkustrap. Listen, I wanna apologize for, you know, what I said to you on the first day of school. I was really mean."

"Ah, it's all good," Munkustrap said. "I'm over that. I just still can't believe how he treated you like that. So, are you feeling better?"

As they walked down the hallway towards sixth period, Demeter said, "Yeah, much better, thanks."

When they stopped in front of the Algebra 2 room, Demeter said, "Well thanks for walking me to Torture Chamber 2, Munkustrap. Man, why did Algebra 2 have to be so hard?"

"Well if you need some help with tomorrow's lesson, I'm available after school," Munkustrap said hopefully.

Demeter smiled. "Okay, how about we go to the ice cream parlor after school tomorrow?"

Munkustrap smiled. "Okay, I'll, uh, pick you up in the eleventh grade parking lot at 3:15, okay?"

"Sure, I'll see you then," Demeter said, walking into the classroom.

As Munkustrap walked to chemistry, he was all smiles. Bombalurina noticed this when he sat down. "Um, okay, what's with the ear to ear grin, Munkustrap?"

"Oh, uh, nothing," Munkustrap stammered. "I, um, got a 93 on my trigonometry quiz."

"Oh, well pin a rose on your nose," Cassandra said, frowning.

"Excuse Cassandra's rude behavior," Bombalurina explained to Munkustrap. "She's upset because—"

"—because I got a friggin 78 on that quiz," Cassandra said. "Man, Algebra 2 is like 2 + 1 compared to trigonometry."

As Cassandra complained on and on about trigonometry, Munkustrap tuned her out with the replay of Demeter's voice. "Sure, I'll see you then…"


	9. Chapter 8

The next day, Victoria and Tumblebrutus were sitting on an outside bench in the middle school quad while waiting for the rest of the gang to show up.

As Victoria was filing her nails she asked Tumblebrutus, "So, do you think Mr. Matthews is gonna give us another lesson for homework tonight?"

As Tumblebrutus was about to answer, his mouth flew open.

"Well, I hope not," Victoria replied to her own question. "I have dance practice tonight."

Tumblebrutus didn't reply.

"Tumblebrutus?" Victoria waved her hand in front of his face. Then she snapped her fingers. "Dude, snap out of it."

But Tumblebrutus didn't stop. He just pointed in the direction of which he was staring. As soon as she looked, her mouth formed into a perfect O.

The two eighth graders were staring at a redheaded girl with her hair in a super straight high ponytail walking their way in a pink tank top with a matching long sleeved pink plaid shirt over it. She was also wearing a silver tiered skirt with black leggings and silver flats. Not only that, but she also had on pink lip gloss.

As Rumpleteazer approached Victoria and Tumblebrutus, she smiled and said, "Hi Victoria, Tumblebrutus!"

Victoria snapped out of it and managed to mumble, "Um, hey Teaz." Tumblebrutus was still caught in a gaze.

"Well, I'm gonna go get a muffin," Rumpleteazer said. "I'll see you guys in homeroom. Bye!"

As she walked away, Tumblebrutus was still staring at her. "Man, I never knew how hot Teazer actually is!"

"The question is, why she made herself hot," Victoria said.

Rumpleteazer was no longer Teazer. She's Rumpleteazer.

/\/\

"Aw, crap!" Electra said as she accidently dropped her books in the hallway. As she was scooping up her books and her papers, Jemima noticed her on the floor. _As much as I don't wanna do this, I'm gonna have to._

"Do you need some help, Electra?" Jemima asked.

Electra sighed. "Sure."

Jemima got down on her knees and scooped up some of the remaining papers.

"Why are you helping me?" Electra asked.

"Because maybe I'm trying to be nice," Jemima said. "Or maybe because when I dropped my things last year at my old school, no one helped me. And it was kind of embarrassing."

"So you wanted to spare me?" Electra asked.

Jemima nodded and gave the books and papers back to her. "Well I better get to homeroom. See ya around."

"Yeah, see you," Electra said, surprised. As Jemima started down the hallway, Electra called after her. "Jemima!"

Jemima turned around and said, "Yeah?"

Electra half smiled. "Thanks."

Jemima nodded. "You're welcome."

Just then, Etcetera came up behind Electra. "Hey, Electra, did you do finish the American History assignment last night?"

"Yeah," Electra said, not looking at Etcetera.

"Good, because I reeeaallly need your help," Etcetera said, pulling Electra over to a bench.

/\/\

"Hey, Tantomile," Coricopat said to his twin sister as they walked to second period. "You wanna hit the arcade after school today? I heard they got a new Fast and Furious game."

"Oh, gosh, that sounds awesome, man!" Tantomile said. "But I can't."

Coricopat's mood deflated. "Why not?"

"Because Bailey and I were going to his house to study for the English quiz we have tomorrow," Tantomile said. "And he invited me to dinner over at his house as well."

Coricopat frowned. "Oh."

"But you should come with us," Tantomile suggested. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind. And the studying could really help you. Our new English teacher is no nonsense."

"Uh, that's okay," Coricopat said. "I can just go with Admetus or something."

"Oh, okay, well I'll see you at lunch," Tantomile said. "Bye!"

_Since when did Tantomile say "bye"? She usually says "later" or "see ya" or "peace"! _Coricopat thought sadly.

/\/\

"And so for your project, I will need you guys to build a weird contraption that has to do with science," the twelfth grade teacher Mr. Simmons said. "But please everybody, no papier-mâché volcanoes."

Jellylorum Fisher frowned. "As if I was gonna make a papier-mâché volcano anyway!"

Her best friend Jennyanydots Brooks flipped her long brown hair over her shoulder. "I know! Soooo overrated!"

"And the best part about this project is, drum roll please," Mr. Simmons said jokingly to the students. One of the male students drummed on their desk. "You get to choose your partner!"

Everybody cheered.

"Okay, so you guys start choosing and I'll be back in a minute," Mr. Simmons said, stepping outside of the classroom.

At that moment, everybody started talking.

But before Jellylorum could ask Jennyanydots to be her partner, Skimbleshanks West came up to Jennyanydots and asked her. Skimbleshanks was also the crush of Jellylorum's life.

_Well, I guess I can't be too sad_, Jellylorum thought. _After all, she is my best friend. But omigod, what if he actually likes _her_?_

"Hey, Jellylorum, would you be my partner?" Asparagus asked.

Jellylorum sighed. _Well, everybody else seems all partnered up. And Asparagus is pretty smart, too. _"Sure, why not?"

Asparagus smiled. "Okay. How about we meet after school at, say, my house?"

"Okay, I'll see you then," Jellylorum said.

As he walked away, Jennyanydots was feeling good, but a little bit guilty. _What have I gotten myself into? Skimbleshanks is Jellylorum's crush, not mine!_

/\/\

"Hey, Demeter, tell Mom that I'm going to the mall with Cassandra," Bombalurina said to Demeter once school let out.

"Okay, but actually I'm going to the ice cream parlor," Demeter said. "So, I'll just text it to her—since I still have _my_ cell phone." She pulled out her gold cell phone and waved it in her sister's face.

"Well it is _not_ my fault that Dad had to confiscate it, thank you very much," Bombalurina protested.

"You're right," Demeter said. "It's Tugger's fault."

Bombalurina sighed and playfully rolled her eyes.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell her," Demeter said.

"So who are you going to the ice cream parlor with?" Bombalurina asked.

"Oh, just Alonzo," Demeter lied. "Nothing special. We're just gonna do homework."

"Oh, well have fun then," Bombalurina said, walking out to the junior parking lot.

Just as Bombalurina left in Cassandra's car, Demeter walked out to the same junior parking lot to find Munkustrap. Just as planned, Munkustrap was there.

"Hey, are you ready to go?" Munkustrap greeted her.

Demeter smiled. "Sure." He opened the door for her and off they went to the ice cream parlor.

/\/\

"So linear algebra and linear equations isn't the same thing?" Demeter asked.

"No, so that's probably why you've been missing those problems," Munkustrap said.

So far, the two were having a pretty great time. Munkustrap was helping Demeter with her Algebra 2 homework while making her laugh on the side. Now that they were done, Demeter was feeling hungry.

"Hey, I'm gonna buy us some ice cream, okay?" Demeter said, getting up.

"Oh, I insist, let me get it for you," Munkustrap said. "What would you like?"

"Oh, a medium strawberry ice cream with marshmallows mixed inside and whipped cream, please," Demeter said, getting out ten dollars. "Here you go."

Munkustrap made a face. "Um, okay, I wonder how that'll taste."

As he went to go get the ice cream, Demeter smiled. Munkustrap wasn't so bad after all.


	10. Chapter 9

And so the following week, Rumpleteazer wore yet another outfit girly outfit to school. As Victoria and Jemima were at Victoria's locker, Rumpleteazer came down the hallway with a hot pink, buffalo plaid blouse with black skinny jeans and tan cowboy boots.

"Well, Miss Rumpleteazer went shopping, didn't she?" Victoria said, flipping her straight blonde hair over her shoulders.

"Yes, she did," Rumpleteazer said, twirling. "You like?"

"Yeah, you look fantastic," Victoria said, smiling.

"Yeah, you look great," Jemima said.

Rumpleteazer beamed. "Thanks. Ooh, there's Mungojerrie. See you guys later!"

As soon as Rumpleteazer left, Victoria's smile faded. She turned to Jemima. "Jem, I'm a bit worried about Rumpleteazer."

"Um, I thought so since you're smile _did_ look a little fake there," Jemima said.

"It's just that lately she's been dressing up—in pink," Victoria explained. "And she's been wearing perfume and lip gloss and now she's wearing heels!"

"You mean boots," Jemima corrected her.

"Same difference," Victoria said.

"But, um, do you think Rumpleteazer has a crush on someone?" Jemima asked.

"I don't know, maybe she does," Victoria said. "But who is it?"

Just then the bell rang for homeroom.

"We'll talk about this at lunch," Victoria said, heading for her homeroom class.

"Hasta luego!" Jemima said.

/\/\

Even though Etcetera didn't figure skate, Electra didn't mind. She even liked the fact that Etcetera wanted to do gymnastics anyway. Not to criticize the girl or anything, but it would be annoying to have Etcetera be there to judge people and say she's better than everyone else, Electra thought. At least for an hour and a half she can skate without Etcetera there to criticize how awesome Electra was.

As the coach asked the girls to line up and attempt to do a lutz, Electra got in line with the other girls. She looked down at the blue and green wristband on her left hand that matched the blue and green dress she was wearing. _Don't think about skating—feel it_, Electra thought. _Don't think—feel it..._ She kept repeating that to herself as the girl in front of her finished. That girl didn't get the lutz right. Now it was Electra's turn. Even though doing a double lutz at this level was kinda difficult, Electra was determined to do it.

Electra quickly tightened her chocolate brown ponytail, and skated. Then she held her breath, jumped up, rotated twice, and landed perfectly on her right leg and extended her left. When she skated back over to the group, she did a little pose while everyone cheered.

Electra did a little curtsy and beamed. She actually did it!

/\/\

Even though Electra wouldn't take gymnastics, Etcetera didn't care. She even liked the fact that Electra decided to do junior figure skating instead. Not to hurt the girl's feelings or whatever, but Etcetera didn't want Electra there to steal her shine because she can be a little bit of a show off, Etcetera thought. At least for one hour and thirty minutes she can shine without Electra around to do it.

As Etcetera took a deep breath and waited to for her turn on the bars, she snapped at the lucky black and white wristband on her right hand that matched her black and white leotard. _I can do this_, she thought. _Just focus, don't overthink. Focus, don't overthink..._ She kept chanting this to herself as the coach called her over to the bars. Etcetera got up, quickly tightened her dirty blonde ponytail, snapped at the wristband, and made her way over to the bars. Even though the taller one looked bigger, she was determined to do this routine without falling.

Taking a deep breath, Etcetera reached up and grabbed the lower bar and started to pull herself up and perform the routine. The she jumped onto the taller bar and kept on going. When it was time to land, she turned herself around on the taller bar, and landed perfectly without falling. Her teammates applauded.

Etcetera put her hands up and smiled. She actually did it!

/\/\

When the gymnastics bus returned to the school, Tumblebrutus was walking to his locker for his book bag just as the same time Etcetera was walking to _her_ locker to get her science book. She was wearing her leotard (which she had to admit made her look sexy), but she also had on her favorite bermuda shorts and she had let her hair down from the ponytail.

When Etcetera saw Tumblebrutus at his locker, she couldn't help but stare at him. He was wearing gym shorts and a white undershirt, which showed off his nice, tanned, buff muscles. But Etcetera snapped out of it and thought, _Hello, Etcetera, you're a sevie! Super tamale eighth graders like Tumblebrutus wouldn't go out with you. _Etcetera sighed as she opened her locker. _Guess I'm stuck going out with Pouncival—unless he likes New Girl._

As Etcetera was getting her science book from the locker, Tumblebrutus was watching her. He had to admit she was pretty hot—for a seventh grader. Her perfectly shiny dirty blond hair, nice clothes, and amazing curves made Tumblebrutus stare at her even more.

Etcetera looked up at him. "Why don't ya take a picture, Tumblebrutus? It's not that hard to do."

Tumblebrutus smirked. "Huh, don't make me laugh, sevie."

Etcetera rolled her eyes and grabbed her purse.

"So, you're a gymnast-in-training, huh?" Tumblebrutus asked, walking closer to her.

Etcetera nodded. "But don't get me started with that whole 'Gymnastics isn't a sport, it's just a thing where a bunch of girls swing around and do flips and stuff', because it isn't."

"Oh, trust me, I should know," Tumblebrutus said. "My older sister used to do gymnastics. She was pretty good."

Etcetera nodded. She walked closer to him. "Just like you're good at football?"

"You know it," Tumblebrutus grinned.

Etcetera smiled back too. _Man, he's so hot!_

As Tumblebrutus stared into her eyes, he kinda felt all tingly inside of him. _Dang, she's so hot!_

Suddenly, something came over him and he put his hand gently under her chin and gently gave her a quick peck on her lips.

After he kissed her, both of them looked surprised. Tumblebrutus looked mortified. "Um, uh, I, uh, guess I'll, uh, go now."

Etcetera still looked surprised as he walked away. Then she turned around and said, "No, wait."

Tumblebrutus turned around and said three words to her. "I like you."

Then Etcetera smiled and said, "Really?"

Tumblebrutus nodded. _Oh my God, did I actually just say that?_

Etcetera smiled back, bravely walked up to him, and kissed his lips. "I like you, too."


	11. Chapter 10

"Don't you look all happy," Tugger sarcastically said to Munkustrap on Thursday night when Munkustrap came home.

Tugger got up and followed Munkustrap to his room. "So what's going on now?"

Munkustrap headed up the stairs, not looking at Tugger. "Oh, um, nothing."

"So much for nothing," Tugger said. "You sure have been hanging out with Demeter lately."

"Yeah, and it's kinda feeling a little…comfortable," Munkustrap said.

"Would comfortable mean going to the ice cream shop on Tuesday, the pizza parlor Wednesday, and Starbucks today with the girl you've been digging forever?" Tugger said.

Munkustrap didn't reply. Instead he closed the door in Tugger's face.

"How rude," Tugger jokingly said, heading off to his room instead.

Behind his door, Munkustrap collapsed on his bed happily. Finally, things were turning out great between him and Demeter—just like he always imagined.

/\/\

The next day, Munkustrap and Demeter were drinking some coffee before homeroom started. Demeter had a worried look on her face.

Munkustrap noticed it. "What's wrong Dem?"

Demeter sighed. "I'm a little nervous. Today's the last day before Macavity comes back to school."

Munkustrap nodded sadly. "I know."

"How?"

"Because he's my brother."

"Oh yeah, I kinda forgot about that," Demeter admitted. "But I guess it's because you're so sweet, and Macavity isn't."

Munkustrap tried not to blush. "Well thank you, m'lady."

Demeter fake bowed. "It's my pleasure, m'lord." She giggled. "But seriously man, what am I gonna do?"

"Hmmm, well you could avoid him," Munkustrap suggested.

"I just don't want him to follow me around all day," Demeter sighed, frowning.

"I wouldn't understand why he would though—since you guys are over," Munkustrap said.

Demeter looked guilty and started shifting in her chair.

"You _did_ break up with him, right?" Munkustrap asked.

"Well, see, that's the thing, Munks, I haven't quite broken up with him yet," Demeter said.

Munkustrap leaned back in his seat.

"Munkustrap, please, please, pleeeeaase don't be mad at me!" Demeter exclaimed.

"It's okay, Demeter, I'm not mad," Munkustrap assured her.

"Well, I wanna break up with him, but I don't know how I should," Demeter said.

"Well, do you want me or Alonzo to be there with you?" Munkustrap asked.

Demeter smiled. "Thanks, but no. I wanna do this on my own."

"It's okay, I understand," Munkustrap said. "I'll be there after you walk away from him."

Demeter giggled. "Thanks."

"You're always welcome," Munkustrap said. "See it's nice to see your smile."

/\/\

"Okay, good job everyone!" Kymberli shouted. "Take five."

Exotica breathed a tired but happy breath. Who knew cheerleading was so much fun? Not only was she really good at the cheers, but the stunts were good too. Arianna even complimented Exotica on her back walk-overs.

While she was drinking a bottle of red Powerade that matched her red cheerleading practice tee, another freshman cheerleader walked over to her.

"Hey, aren't you Cassandra's little sister?" the girl with blonde hair asked.

"Yeah, that's me," Exotica said. "I'm Exotica."

"I'm Miriam," the blonde girl said. "Do you get tired of people saying that you're Cassandra's little sister?"

"Yup."

"I know how you feel."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Kymberli is my older cousin."

"Wow, seriously? I didn't know that."

"Yeeeahh." Miriam sighed. "Looks like we're both caught in our older relative's shadows, huh?"

Exotica giggled and nodded. "Well I have to admit. You and Kymberli definitely both have strong lungs."

"Actually I think hers are stronger than mine," Miriam said. "She talks wayyy too loud at home all the time."

"Yeah and Cassandra _never_ gets off her cell phone," Exotica said. "It gets pretty annoying. As if that's her life or something. Plus she's addicted to Facebook."

"Yeah, so is Kymberli," Miriam said, laughing.

"Okay girls!" Kymberli shouted.

Miriam and Exotica shared a look. "And speak of the devil."

"Here are your uniforms!" Kymberli exclaimed.

Everyone squealed.

"Now even though we're cheerleaders, I didn't want us to be like every other cheerleading squad out there," Kymberli said. "So these new uniforms are soooo not cliché like the others. So, Ari, Alli, can you help me pass these out?"

Later, when Exotica was at home, sitting in her room, she held the uniform in her hands. Kymberli wasn't kidding—these weren't cliché uniforms at all. The top was a black sparkly tank top with a red L in the center. The skirt was short, unpleated, and was a shiny red with a black stripe down the left side. On the back of the black top was Exotica's name in red cursive.

The sneakers were pretty sweet too. They were pure white, athletic, laceless low tops with the Lakewood Eagles logo on the outer side of the sneakers.

Exotica hugged her outfit.

Suddenly a ding came from her Dell computer. Which meant Admetus was IM'ing her.

Exotica crossed her arms. She turned off her computer.


	12. Chapter 11

"Aw man, do you know what the worst thing about Mondays is?" Mungojerrie complained to Rumpleteazer on that following Monday.

"The week starts all over again?" Rumpleteazer guessed.

"Well, yeah that, and now after such a great weekend, a boring and sleepy morning of teachers' lectures," Mungojerrie said.

Rumpleteazer giggled. "And followed by Mr. Matthews's spit in math."

Mungojerrie groaned. "Awww man, don't remind me. I'm, like, a direct target for his saliva." Then he changed the subject. "Gee, well, uh, nice outfit today, Teaz."

Rumpleteazer smiled. Today she was wearing a gray V-necked hoodie, a hot pink cami underneath it, a denim miniskirt, and matching hot pink flip flops.

"Thanks, Jerrie," Rumpleteazer beamed. "Do you really think it's cute?"

"Yeah, but, uh, can you walk in those?" Mungojerrie asked, pointing at the flip flops. They were pretty high.

"Oh, yeah of course," Rumpleteazer replied.

Suddenly the first bell rang.

"Ooh, we better get to homeroom," Mungojerrie said. "Come on."

While Rumpleteazer followed, four mysterious hands yanked her behind a vending machine in the hallway. Rumpleteazer screamed as she was tugged away.

Mungojerrie whipped his head around and saw Rumpleteazer missing. _Did Teazer just scream? Wow that has never happened before._

Meanwhile, the four hands—two of the belonging to Jemima and the other two belonging to Victoria—had pulled Rumpleteazer behind the vending machine, where she had nearly tripped.

"Okay, Miss Rumpleteazer, it's time to give up the goods," Jemima said.

"Yeah, how come you're dressing so girly lately?" Victoria questioned.

Rumpleteazer pretended to look confused. "What are you guys talking about? I'm not dressing any different than I usually do."

"Oh really?" Victoria crossed her arms. "When's the last time you ever wore a skirt?"

"And since when do you like to wear high flip flops?" Jemima asked.

"And what about those boots that other day? Those looked pretty new."

"Yeah, and I never knew that you liked pink."

Rumpleteazer held up her hands. "Okay, okay, okay!" Then she took a deep breath. "The truth is that I like Mungojerrie! And not just like as a friend. I'm talking 'like like', as in I wanna go out with him! And I started dressing like this because I thought that I would look hot. I mean, look at you Victoria. You dress really pretty, and you have a boyfriend. I-I-I guess I just wanted to…impress him."

The second bell rang, but the girls ignored it.

"Awww, Rumpleteazer," Victoria sighed. "You're growing up!" She pulled Rumpleteazer into a hug and gestured for Jemima to join in.

"Yeeeaah, I don't really do group hugs," Jemima said.

"They're not my thing either," Rumpleteazer said. "But Victoria is a serious hugger."

Jemima rolled her eyes playfully and joined in on the hug.

But jus then, the math teacher, Mr. Matthews, walked by and said, "Hey! Why aren't you girls in class? Get there immediately or all three of you are getting a detention!"

The girls scurried away. Well Victoria and Jemima scurried away. Rumpleteazer kept tripping and nearly falling on the flip flops, so she yanked them off and ran in the hallway barefoot.

/\/\

"Macavity Parker."

"Here." A deep voice said at the front of the door.

Mrs. Fink, one of the tenth and eleventh grade homeroom teachers, sighed. "Great. Your first day back from suspension, Mr. Parker, and you're already late. What's your excuse?"

Macavity shrugged.

Alonzo rolled his eyes. _Looks like some things never change._

"Just sit down." Mrs. Fink rolled her eyes.

Macavity gladly plopped in the seat next to Demeter. But Demeter kept her head turned to the other side to avoid seeing his face.

Alonzo was diagonally behind her and saw Demeter cringing. _What's wrong?_ Alonzo mouthed.

_He's sitting right next to me_, Demeter mouthed back in horror. She put her head down and tried her best not to look up.

When the bell rang, Demeter hurried out of the room. Alonzo was right behind her.

"Dude, don't worry about it," Alonzo said.

"Easy for you to say," Demeter said. "You don't have to break up with him and risk your entire body for it." She tried to hold back her tears. "But I can't be such a wimp. I have to do it sooner or later."

"Do you want backup?" Alonzo asked. "Because I'm sure I can take him this time."

Demeter smiled. "Naw that's okay Alonzo."

Tugger overheard their conversation. "Besides, you wouldn't want your other arm broken," he teased.

"Ha ha, very funny Tugger," Alonzo sarcastically said. He turned to Demeter. "I'll see you later."

Demeter sighed confidently. "Wish me luck." And just as Alonzo left and Demeter turned around, there was Macavity, walking towards her.

"Macavity." Demeter tried to look him straight in the eyes, but it was kinda hard since Macavity was pretty tall for his age and Demeter was pretty short.

"Listen, about what happened," Macavity said, trying to take her hand into his hands. "I never meant to hurt you, baby. You know I care about you a lot."

Demeter looked away. Then Macavity wrapped one of his arms around her waist and his other hand lifted her chin tenderly. His lips pressed against hers. Suddenly Demeter felt light as she kept kissing him. But the feeling was gone once his hand started rubbing her back pocket.

She pushed him away. "No, what am I doing? I can't."

"Come on, we can skip first period and go behind the bleachers in the gym," Macavity said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small black box.

"Oh my god!" Demeter exclaimed. "You thought I would make love to you?"

Macavity gripped her shoulders. "I thought you loved me."

"But we're too young, Macavity!" Demeter cried. "And the last thing I'm going to do is have sex with the guy that practically abused me and broke my best friend's arm. If you truly cared about me, then you wouldn't have done those things!"

"So what are you trying to say?" Macavity practically shouted.

Demeter found the courage to look all the way up into Macavity's golden eyes.

"I'm saying we're done here, Macavity Parker," Demeter said.

Macavity tried to grab Demeter's wrist. But she yanked so hard, he let go.

"Don't touch me. Don't come near me," Demeter said. Then she walked away, leaving Macavity there to fume.

/\/\

"Man, one thing I'm definitely gonna remember about this school is the good food and Mr. Simpson," Asparagus said to Jellylorum as they headed to the gym to receive their senior shirts.

Jellylorum smiled. "That's two things."

Asparagus shrugged. "Well Mr. Simpson is one of the greatest directors I've ever met."

Jellylorum smiled again. "And that's because he's the only director you met."

"Well I guess that's true," Asparagus admitted.

"I've seen most of the plays you've been in since we were freshmen," Jellylorum said. "All of them were really good. Do you know what's going to be the play this semester?"

Asparagus lowered his voice. "Don't tell anybody yet, but it's Dracula."

"Wow, now that's definitely going to be a very, very good play," Jellylorum smiled. "Are you trying out for Dracula?"

"You know it," Asparagus said, holding out his fist for Jellylorum to bump it. And she did.

Once they reached the table in the gym, a lady handed Jellylorum her shirt. Asparagus read the back of hers. "Jellybean. That's a good one. And your number was really creative too."

He wasn't kidding. Not only did she put the number three, but she also added a less than sign, so it looked like this 3.

The lady handed Asparagus his shirt.

Jellylorum read the back. Then she laughed. "Ben Stiller?"

Asparagus laughed with her. "Madagascar and Madagascar 2 are my favorite animated movies. And I would live to be in a movie with him."

"As what? Melman or Marty?" Jellylorum joked. "Why did you choose the number seven?"

"Because seven is a lucky number," Asparagus said. "And I'll need luck if I wanna be in a movie with Ben Stiller."

Jellylorum gave him a playful push. "You won't need luck."

For a moment, Jellylorum and Asparagus just stared at each other, not knowing what to say next. But somehow it was like they were communicating telepathically.

Jellylorum broke the silence. "Should we head back to class?"

Asparagus nodded. "Yeah, sure." From the tone of his voice, Jellylorum could tell he was disappointed about something.

/\/\

"Hey, Demeter, I heard," Bombalurina said to Demeter at lunch. "Are you okay?"

Demeter took a deep breath. "I think I'm okay."

Tugger walked up to the two of them. "Hey Bombalicious." He kissed her on the cheek and wrapped his arms around her waist. Demeter sighed.

Tugger turned to her. "What, did I make you upset or something?"

"No, but thanks for asking," Demeter said. She turned away from Bombalurina and Tugger and kept her head down.

Tugger looked at Bombalurina. "Was it something I said or did?"

Bombalurina rolled her eyes at him


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. I had a bit of a writer's block, and I just started back in school, so I might not be posting as often as I used to :(. But I'll try and post as much as I can, and thanks for all of the nice reviews! :D Here's Chapter 12!**

"Mr. Lowe, may I go to the bathroom?" Etcetera asked.

Mr. Lowe grabbed a hall pass and gave it to Etcetera, motioning for her to leave.

Once she was three feet away from the classroom, she started speed-walking towards the janitor's closet. She knocked three times, and then three times more softly. Then the door opened and a male's hand gently pulled her in there.

Etcetera giggled as Tumblebrutus turned on the light so they could see each other.

He put his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. "Pretty gutsy plan, lil' miss Etcy."

Etcetera giggled again. She stared into his deep caramel eyes as they dared her to kiss him. She took up on the dare as her soft, brown sugar flavored lips touched his. When she pulled back after about thirty seconds, she tried not to giggle again as she saw that his lips had lip gloss stains on them.

Tumblebrutus frowned. "What's wrong?"

Etcetera tried to choke back a laugh. "Oh, um, nothing."

Tumblebrutus smiled as he gently pulled her back into a kiss. After thirty more seconds, Etcetera pulled back. "I should probably get back. But is this going to be our normal hookup place?"

Tumblebrutus raised his eyebrows twice.

"I'll take that as a yes," Etcetera smiled as she hugged him. "So I'll see ya tomorrow?"

"You bet," Tumblebrutus said.

Moments later he was entering class while Miss Mason was in the middle of discussing covalent bonds. As he sat down in his seat, Victoria noticed a weird blob of shiny brown liquid on his lips. She tried not to giggle, but was unsuccessful.

Tumblebrutus noticed her laughing. "What's up?" he mouthed.

Victoria couldn't hold it in any longer. She started to laugh harder.

Miss Mason turned around. "Is there anything humorous about covalent bonds, Victoria?"

Victoria shook her head. But just then, Mungojerrie noticed the brown marks on Tumblebrutus's lips. Then he started laughing. "Pretty sweet lips, Tumble!" Every other student in the classroom laughed.

Tumblebrutus looked confused. "Man, what are you talking about?"

Victoria reached into her purse, pulled out her compact mirror and gave it to him. Everyone laughed harder once they saw his expression. Even Miss Mason tried not to snicker. She snapped her fingers to get the class's attention. "Okay, okay students, back to science."

After class, Tumblebrutus rushed out of class. But the rest of the gang caught up with him.

"So, did ya borrow your sister's lip gloss or something?" Mungojerrie joked to Tumblebrutus after science ended. He and Rumpleteazer doubled over in hysterics.

Tumblebrutus frowned. "Yeah ha ha ha, very funny."

"But seriously man, what was that stuff anyway?" Mistoffelees asked.

"Maybe it was barbecue sauce," Tumblebrutus mumbled.

"Yeah right," Mungojerrie said.

"Can we please just drop it?" Tumblebrutus said, closing his eyes.

Victoria and Mistoffelees shrugged.

"Sure whatevs," Mungojerrie said.

/\/\

"Midnight, turn your face to the moonlight, let your memory lead you…" Jemima sang as she played the song on the piano. Singing has always been her passion, but now that she was at a new school, she was definitely a little shy about singing.

As she sang joyfully, Pouncival stood outside the door, listening in on her. _Man, her voice is so beautiful. If only she and I could sing a duet together. _Just as he was thinking this, he tripped over the broom next to him.

Jemima stopped playing and singing, and looked behind her. "Hey Pouncival. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, sorry, I, uh, must have the wrong room," Pouncival said, turning around. Then he turned back around and walked towards Jemima. "You have a nice voice."

Jemima blushed. "Thanks."

"No, I'm serious," Pouncival said. "It was beautiful. You're better than those cheesy bubblegum singers from Disney Channel."

"You really think I sing beautifully?" Jemima asked.

"Yes," Pouncival said, walking closer. "I really do."

Jemima smiled. Then she turned around on the bench. "You know, you're not like the other boys, Pounce."

Pounce raised his eyebrow. "I'm not?"

Jemima shook her head. "You're unique. You are your own person. And that's what I like most about you."

Pouncival felt a warm tingle inside of him. He smiled. Jemima smiled back.

Then she turned around and started to play some more. Pouncival joined her on the bench. He swayed slightly as she kept playing and singing. When the song was over, Pouncival applauded.

Jemima took a fake bow. "Thank ya, thank ya." Then she sighed. "You know what's interesting? Usually I'm shy about singing, but just now I didn't feel that way."

"Maybe because _I'm_ in the room, and I give you assurance," Pouncvial said.

Jemima playfully smacked Pouncival. Then he smacked her back. Suddenly they were in a play fight until Pouncival had her pinned to the bench. Jemima giggled. Then she hoisted herself up and faced Pouncival.

"Maybe that is the reason after all." She hugged him.

Pouncival's heart thudded and skipped a beat.

Then Jemima turned back to the piano and played another song.

Pouncival scooted closer to her. "Do you like Chinese food?"

Jemima closed her eyes and sighed. "I _love_ Chinese food." Then she paused and looked at Pouncival.

"Great," Pouncival said. He put his hand on Jemima's shoulder. "I'll come over at six."

/\/\

Once school was over, Bombalurina was on her way back to her locker when she saw Etcetera and Electra giggling at Tugger.

Tugger leaned against his locker. "Sorry kids, but I'm taken. Gimme a few years and _maybe_ I'll call you." Then he looked up and saw Bombalurina head his way. He snaked his arms around her and kissed her.

Electra and Etcetera walked away. "Bomba is so lucky," Etcetera said.

"Hey, at least you have a boyfriend," Electra said back.

"I think your little Tugger apprentices just moved on," Bombalurina said, putting her arm around Tugger's waist.

"Eh, who cares? I got you right here next to me," Tugger said, kissing her again.

Just then, Macavity walked up to them.

"Hey bro," Macavity said, pushing his head. "I need a word alone with your girlfriend."

Tugger and Bombalurina looked at each other. Then Tugger said, "Protect yourself." Then he walked the other direction.

Bombalurina crossed her arms. "What do you want Macavity?"

"Listen, you have to talk Demeter into going back out with me," Macavity said.

Bombalurina walked away. But Macavity jumped in her way.

"Come on, Bomba, I really need your help!" Macavity begged.

"No, if I were Demeter, I wouldn't go back out with you, no matter how fine you are," Bombalurina said. Then she tried to walk away.

Macavity gently grabbed her arm. "Wait. You think I'm fine?"

Bombalurina sighed. "Not the point, man."

Macavity smirked. "You do think I'm fine."

Before Bombalurina knew it, Macavity held her chin in his hand and kissed her lips. At first, Bombalurina didn't resist him. Then his kisses became more intense and his tongue poked its way through her mouth. They kept kissing until Macavity's arms traveled down her back and at her hips and back up and around to her chest.

Bombalurina snapped out of it. "Macavity!"

Then they both heard a familiar voice. "Bomba!"

Bombalurina turned around and saw Tugger there. He looked emotionless.

Then Bombalurina stepped away from Macavity and stepped closer to Tugger. "Babe, it isn't what it looks like."

Then for the first time ever, tears came from Tugger's eyes. He screamed, "How could you?" to both Bombalurina and Macavity and ran out the door.


	14. Chapter 13

At the football game, Exotica stood on the field with the rest of the cheerleaders in her black and red uniform. She looked around nervously.

"What's wrong?" Miriam asked her. "You're usually not this fidgety."

Exotica fiddled with her high black ponytail. "Sorry. I'm just, uh, looking for someone."

"And by 'someone' you mean 'Admetus', right?" Miriam said, using air quotes.

Exotica sighed. "Yeah."

Miriam put her hands on her hips. "You like him, don't you?"

Exotica sighed again. "Yeah, I really do. And I miss him, too."

"So quit ignoring him," Miriam smiled.

"He doesn't even realize that I like him," Exotica said. "To him, I guess I'm just a friend."

"You don't know that for sure, do you?" Miriam asked.

Exotica shook her head.

"Well, there's only one way to find out," Miriam said. She pointed towards the bleachers. Exotica turned around and saw Admetus standing there.

She turned back to Miriam. "How long do you think I have until the game starts?"

Miriam cocked her head. "Roughly five minutes."

Exotica wasted no time. She sprinted towards the bleachers and up to where Admetus was sitting.

"Hey, there you are," Admetus said. He took a look at her. "You look great."

Exotica nodded her thanks as she tried to catch her breath. Then she tried to say, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?" Admetus asked, confused.

"For ignoring you," Exotica panted. She sat down on the bleachers beside him.

"Yeah, how come you did?" Admetus asked.

"Well, I really like you, and on that day when I basically told you so, you didn't exactly say you liked me back," Exotica said.

Admetus nodded. "Well, listen Exotica. You're a really nice girl and fun to be around, but right now I'm just not ready to date yet. I don't wanna rush things between you and me right now."

"But do you like me?" Exotica asked him.

Admetus took a deep breath. Exotica's heart sank.

"Right now, I don't know," Admetus said. "There's part of me that really likes you, but there's another part of me that's holding me back. I just got over a really rough relationship with this girl over the summer, and I guess I just don't wanna risk getting hurt again."

_Awwww, he's so cute when he's sensitive!_ Exotica thought. But then she nodded and said, "I'll try to understand." Then she sighed. "So I guess we're just friends."

Admetus kissed her cheek. "For now." He smiled as she smiled back.

/\/\

Meanwhile, Rumpleteazer was standing in the concession stand line, waiting to order her food.

"Hey Rumpleteazer, what happened to the whole skirts and flip flops?" Mungojerrie asked as he saw Rumpleteazer in some camo cargos and her favorite Pizza t-shirt and hoodie.

"It's a football game, not a fashion show," Rumpleteazer replied.

Mungojerrie chuckled. "Now that's the Teazer I know." He high-fived her.

"Yeah, I got a major reality check," Rumpleteazer said. "Besides, those flip flops were hard to walk in anyway."

"But can you tell me why you started wearing them?" Mungojerrie asked curiously.

Rumpleteazer ignored him and turned around to the concession stand to order. "Can I have some popcorn, a Coke, and a Twix bar please?"

"Was it because of a guy?" Mungojerrie asked.

Rumpleteazer rolled her eyes.

"It was," Mungojerrie said. "Who was it?"

Rumpleteazer sighed. "It was you."

Mungojerrie raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

Rumpleteazer nodded.

"Well one, I almost thought it was Tumblebrutus, and two, I have to say I am _extremely_ flattered," Mungojerrie purred. He put his arm around Rumpleteazer. "Why don't you let me pay for that?"

Rumpleteazer giggled. "Okay, Jerrie."

As they got the food and walked back to the bleachers, Mungojerrie's arm was still around Rumpleteazer. "But can I be honest, Teazer?"

She nodded. "Sure."

"I like you a lot better when you're you and not dressed like mother of pink," Mungojerrie said. "You're hot just the way you are."

Rumpleteazer squeal-giggled.

"Wow, did you actually squeal?" Mungojerrie said. "Call Channel 2 Action News, 'cuz this has _never_ happened before!"

Rumpleteazer giggled again. Then she gave Mungojerrie a playful punch. "You're such a Jerrie."

Mungojerrie nodded. "Yeah, and that's just the way you like me, right?"

"You know me too well," Rumpleteazer smiled.

/\/\

"Hey, you," Etcetera said, sitting next to Tumblebrutus as the game started.

"Um, hi," Tumblebrutus mumbled.

"So, I missed you all day," Etcetera cooed. She put her arm around his waist.

Mistoffelees and Mungojerrie shared a confused look. Since when did Etcetera say "I miss you" to Tumblebrutus?

Tumblebrutus didn't reply.

Etcetera sighed impatiently. "Can I talk to you in private?"

Tumblebrutus followed her out of the bleachers. "Look, I miss you too, but don't say that in front of my friends?"

"Why not? Don't you like me?" Etcetera pouted.

"Yeah, but—" Tumblebrutus lowered his voice. "I don't want anyone to know."

Etcetera crossed her arms. "Oh, so you're that ashamed of liking a sevie huh?"

"What? No, of course not," Tumblebrutus said.

"So why can't your friends know about me and you?" Etcetera asked.

Tumblebrutus was speechless.

"That what I thought. We're done." Etcetera stormed away just in time to meet up with Electra.

"Hey!" Electra cheerfully said.

"Leave me alone!" Etcetera snapped.

Electra frowned. _How come she always has to take out her bad attitude on me?_

"Hey, Ellie, are we too late?" she heard Pouncival ask her.

Electra sighed. "No, the game just started."

Jemima noticed her sadness. "What's wrong?"

Electra looked at the both of them. "Whenever Etcetera gets in a bad mood, which is, like, very often, she always takes it out on me, and I'm tired of it."

"Well, do you wanna sit with us to get your mind off of it?" Jemima offered.

"Ah, what the heck? Sure," Electra said, following them to where the rest of their friends were.

When they got to where everyone else was sitting, Rumpleteazer said, "Hey! There you guys are! What took you guys so long?"

"Pounce had to redo his hair," Mungojerrie joked.

Pouncival smacked him. "Well it's not my fault Jemima eats as slow as my grandma does."

Jemima scoffed. "Excuuuuse me, but _you're_ the one that eats slow." She turned to everyone else. "We ate Chinese at my house and just got dropped off here."

"And you didn't invite me to come with you?" Rumpleteazer asked. "Come on man, Chinese is the best!"

"Yeah, egg rolls are my favorite," Electra said.

"Really? Doesn't Panda Express make good ones?" Rumpleteazer asked her.

"Mmmm the best I've ever tasted!" Electra exclaimed.

As she and Rumpleteazer discussed egg rolls, Jemima turned to Pouncival. "But I didn't mind being late, though."

Pouncival smiled. "Really?" He knew exactly what she meant.

Jemima nodded. "Spending time with you was awesome."

/\/\

"Hey Cori, there you are!" Tantomile said as she sat down next to him.

Coricopat frowned. "Where's Bailey?" he asked sarcastically.

Tantomile didn't notice the sarcasm in his voice. "He doesn't really like football games all that much."

"Oh, how disappointing," Coricopat said with fake sympathy.

Tantomile gave him a confused look. "Ummm, okay, what's with you lately?"

"What's with me is that you have a boyfriend and you spend all your friggin time with him!" Coricopat vented. "You never stop talking to him or talking _about_ him, and you never have any time for me anymore!"

Tantomile sighed. "Look I'm sorry if you feel that I'm not spending any time with you. But you have to understand that I have a boyfriend now. Things are gonna change. But one thing that will never change is me being your sister." She paused and gave Coricopat a hug. "And I'll try and spend a little more time with you, okay? 'Cuz it's not like Bailey is my entire world, you know."

Coricopat smiled. Then his smile disappeared when Tantomile's phone rang. She looked at the caller ID.

"Um, that's Bailey, but I won't answer it," Tantomile said, dropping her phone into her purse.

Coricopat smiled again. "Cool." Then he turned to the field and said, "Hey isn't that Exotica at the top of the pyramid?"

Tantomile followed his gaze. "Hey you're right!"

Sure enough, two girls were balancing Exotica and her arms were up in the air. She smiled at Coricopat and Tantomile as they smiled back. Then they heard a voice shout, "Whooo! Go Exotica!"

Coricopat turned around to see who the voice belonged to. Tantomile didn't have to turn around to know that it was Admetus cheering her on.

/\/\

During half time, after the cheerleaders did their dance routine to "Fire" by Mdot, Demeter headed over to the concession stand to get a few snacks before having to go back out and cheer again.

"Hey Demeter," Alonzo said, coming up to her.

"Heyyyy! I saw that touchdown you got. Congratulations!" Demeter gave him a big bear hug. Then she wrinkled her nose. "Uh, maybe I'll hug you _after_ your shower."

"Ha ha ha, I get it. You think you're too good and pretty to hug me when I'm sweaty," Alonzo jokingly said. Then he tapped her shoulder. "Hey look, there's Munkustrap."

Demeter turned around as Alonzo and Munkustrap gave each other a boy handshake.

"Hey, I gotta get back to the field, so later," Alonzo said, hustling towards the field.

"Hey, nice routine out there, Demi," Munkustrap said. "'Fire' is gonna be stuck in my head for weeks."

Demeter giggled. "Well it's already stuck in my head." Then she sang, "I keep givin' you the fire…" She and Munkustrap started singing the chorus together.

Munkustrap laughed. "Yeah I'll be humming that in about five or so minutes."

Demeter nodded. Then she changed the subject. "So how is Tugger doing?"

Munkustrap sighed. "Not good. He won't return any of Bombalurina's texts or calls."

"So he's not coming to the game?" Demeter asked.

"No, he's here, he's just not out the car yet," Munkustrap said.

Demeter nodded. "Man, poor Tugger. I understand how he feels."

"You mean with Macavity and his unfaithfulness?" Munkustrap asked.

"Yeah, but somehow a good thing came out of this," Demeter said.

Munkustrap looked confused. "I gotta hear this." His full attention turned to Demeter.

"Well I guess I realized that Macavity isn't the right guy for me," Demeter said. "And after he, you know, abused me, I turned to a different guy." She walked closer to him. "To a guy that I should've been with ever since the day he liked me. A strong, sweet, sensitive, caring, and a really good tutor."

Munkustrap was speechless. Then he found words. "I don't suppose you're talking about Alonzo, are you?"

Demeter giggled. "Alonzo an awesome guy and I love him, but more like a brother."

Munkustrap blushed. "Are you talking abooouut—"

Demeter's finger accidently brushed up against his finger. "Munkustrap?"

Munkustrap's fingers interlocked with hers. "Demeter?"

Demeter smiled. She knew exactly what was gonna happen next.

But as soon as their lips almost touched, Macavity appeared out of nowhere and shoved Munkustrap out of the way and onto the ground.


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey everyone! I apologize greatly for not uploading lately. I lost my files and two days ago I found them, so now I'm uploading again :). anyways I apologize again and here's my last chapter! I hope you all enjoy it **

While Munkustrap was on the ground rubbing the side of his face, Macavity dragged Demeter by her arms as she fell down to the ground. "You're coming with me."

Demeter cried, "Macavity, let go of me!"

Suddenly, Munkustrap got up from the ground and gently grabbed Demeter's legs. He said, "Come on, Macavity don't do this to her!"

Then Alonzo got up from the sidelines and jogged over to where Macavity and Munkustrap were tugging Demeter as if they were playing tug of war. Munkustrap turned to Alonzo and said, "Get Demeter away from here, now!"

Alonzo did as he was told and carefully picked up Demeter and rushed her away from Macavity.

Macavity glared at Munkustrap. Then without thinking, he punched Munkustrap's stomach. Then Munkustrap put his hands on Macavity's shoulders and panted, "Look, I am not gonna fight you. We are brothers! Brothers don't do this to each other."

"Brothers also don't steal their girlfriends away from each other," Macavity snarled.

"I didn't steal Demeter away from you!" Munkustrap said. "She just didn't want to be with you."

Macavity's frown deepened. Then, before Munkustrap knew it, Macavity reached into his bag and pulled out a handgun.

Munkustrap froze. His heart started pounding. "Where did you get something like that?"

Macavity didn't answer. He pointed the gun at Munkustrap. "Don't make me do this, dude."

Munkustrap backed up cautiously.

Suddenly, Tugger tried to go and stop the fight.

"Macavity, please don't do this. You're only gonna make things worse."

Macavity pointed the gun at Tugger. "Zip the lip, spinach dip. This is none of your business."

Munkustrap carefully walked towards Tugger, not taking his eyes off Macavity.

"Just go, Tugger," he said.

"I'm not going anywhere," Tugger said.

Then, once Macavity was about to fire, both of them ran.

_BANG!_

_AAAAHHH!_

The gun fired, everyone gasped when they heard it, and someone got shot.

Munkustrap gasped when he saw Tugger collapse to the ground.

/\/\

Minutes later, the game was on hold. Two police cars and an ambulance showed up at the school.

While everyone else was either at the stands or going to their cars, Munkustrap, Alonzo, and Demeter were in the school building, being questioned by the officers.

"Did the suspect happen to shoot any of you all?" the officer asked the three of them.

Demeter and Alonzo shook their heads. But Munkustrap said, "No, but he was aiming for me and Tugger."

At the sound of Tugger's name, Demeter sniffled and dabbed at her eyes.

The officer took down some more notes. "Do you have a special relationship to the suspect or the victim?"

Alonzo shook his head. Demeter's head went down. She sighed and said, "He was my boyfriend."

"He's also my brother," Munkustrap said.

The officer wrote down some more notes.

Pretty soon, once Alonzo, Demeter, and Munkustrap walked out of the building, the police were handcuffing Macavity and putting him in the backseat of a police car. Mr. Deuteronomy sighed.

"So what's gonna happen to Macavity?" Alonzo hesitantly asked Mr. Deuteronomy.

"No details yet, but chances are he might be at a juvenile detention center for a while," Mr. Deuteronomy replied.

Alonzo didn't say anything.

/\/\

Later that night, Mr. Deuteronomy and Munkustrap were both at the hospital in the waiting room. Just then, Bombalurina walked in.

"Oh, hello Bombalurina," Mr. Deuteronomy.

"Hi Mr. Deuteronomy," Bombalurina said. "Um, how is Tugger?"

"We don't know yet," Munkustrap answered. "We're waiting for the nurses to tell us."

And just as he said that, a nurse walked in. "Good news. Tugger isn't dead nor will he be crippled."

Mr. Deuteronomy, Munkustrap, and Bombalurina all breathed a sigh of relief.

"So how bad did the bullet do to him?" Mr. Deuteronomy asked.

"Well the bullet was shot in the leg, so Tugger will have to get surgery on it to get it removed," the nurse said. "The damage was pretty bad, but he'll live. He'll be on crutches for a while, but Tugger will still be able to walk."

"Thank God," Bombalurina said.

"May we see him?" Munkustrap asked.

"Yes, but one by one," the nurse said.

Bombalurina looked at both Munkustrap and Mr. Deuteronomy. "May I please talk to him?"

Mr. Deuteronomy smiled. "Of course, Bombalurina."

"Ladies first," Munkustrap stepped aside.

Once the nurse led her to Tugger's room, Bombalurina walked in.

Tugger looked up. "Hey."

"Listen, Tugger, I know what I did was despicable and unforgivable," Bombalurina started. Her voice started quivering. "And I know you'll probably hate me forever, but I'm really, really sorry for kissing Macavity." As she kept apologizing, tears started spilling down her face. "It was totally wrong of me to kiss you brother. I can't imagine how you must've felt."

Tugger tried to sit up. "I was devastated. Like someone punched me in the stomach and knocked the wind out of me."

The tears kept coming faster to Bombalurina. "I'm sorry!"

Tugger sighed and held his head down.

"Tugger?" Bombalurina squeaked.

Tugger looked into Bombalurina's eyes. He lips formed a tiny smile. "Come here, Bombs."

Bombalurina sniffled as she sat carefully on Tugger bed.

Tugger held her in his arms. "Do you forgive me?" Bombalurina asked.

"Of course," Tugger whispered. Then he gave her a passionate kiss on her lips. "So, is my brother a better kisser?"

Bombalurina scoffed. "As if. His kisses were so messy and saliva-ish. I don't see how Demeter stands it."

/\/\

The following week, Demeter and Munkustrap sat down on a bench before school started.

"So, Macavity really got expelled?" she asked humbly.

"Expelled and arrested," Munkustrap said. "His court hearing is in five days."

Demeter sighed. "I still can't believe he shot Tugger."

"Well, thankfully Tugger is doing much better every day," Munkustrap said. "Today's the day where they remove the bullet from his leg. Are he and Bomba still cool?"

"Yeah," Demeter said. "Although they don't really get to see each other often."

"Hey, I heard Jemima and Pouncival are a couple," Munkustrap said. "So are Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie."

"Where'd you hear that?" Demeter giggled. Then she paused. "Oh, right. Mistoffelees."

"Yeah," Munkustrap nodded.

Demeter cleared her throat. Then she scooted closer to Munkustrap. "Um, so Munkustrap."

"Yeah?" Munkustrap scooted closer to her.

"We never did get to finish our conversation the other day," Demeter said. "But I have one question for you."

"Oh really, what's that?" Munkustrap said.

"Do you want to contribute to the couple rate and be my boyfriend?" Demeter squeaked.

Munkustrap smiled ear to ear. Then he gently put his hand underneath Demeter's chin and kissed her lips tenderly for a moment.

He pulled back. "Does that answer your question?"

**A/N: Well that's the end! Thanks to all of the people who review my stories and say awesome things about it! I hope you all enjoyed my story**


End file.
